


A Torrential Downpour of Then and Now

by Flaming_Skulls



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesickness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Skulls/pseuds/Flaming_Skulls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights are harder than most. It's Squall's turn to contemplate the grand scheme of things; set on fulfilling what he promised he'd do back on Cybertron as Chairman. Thunderhoof just wants him to take it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Torrential Downpour of Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Squall is a flyer OC of mine originally placed as some bot that could actually fly in Steeljaw's pack (they seriously need more flyers on the show haha) but one thing led to another and he ended up with a certain antlered Decepticon. 
> 
> He was a Chairman on Cybertron before being arrested on accounts of treason in favor of Decepticons, as he disguised himself as an Autobot in order to gain favor and make Cybertron more welcoming to Decepticons. Before THAT, he fought in the war on a tundra base in Russia (and spent a lot of time there which is why he misses it). In turn, his appearance was modified to camouflage himself in the snow; like Windblade, Optimus, Drift, and Sideswipe in season 2 and never changed it. Squall was onboard the Alchemore when it crashed and was found by Thunderhoof in a river. It basically goes on from there.
> 
> I may post an origin story for him some time if I get to it in order to better understand him and add more character depth. 
> 
> I don't know who actually reads these types of stories with OCs but if you're one of those people who do or stumbled upon this looking for something else, feel free to leave a kudos or comment :)

It was late. Every bot in the hideout should be recharging. Laying comfortably in their berths or on the floor, dreaming of their ideal lives until the new day starts and are set to work. Even Steeljaw was out like a light.

Thunderhoof, however, was awakened by nothing other than the heavy rain outside, slamming against their shelter like an intruder. It rang in his audios worse than Underbite's singing. He glanced across the small storage area that housed two and discovered his roommate not there in his usual spot. Thunderhoof was sitting up in an instant. Easing himself off the berth as quietly as his robust frame would allow him, he stealthily made his way to where he knew his partner would be. As soon as he exited the storage area, obnoxious snoring was heard. 

He could offline Underbite right now and no bot would know.

Ignoring his processing, he rounded a corner and was met with a sorrowful realization. A little ways down the hallway poked out light from around another corner that lead to the front hangar. They always closed it at night just in case, but tonight it was open. Thunderhoof steadily made his way to the front and what he saw made him sigh with despair. It was going to be one of these nights.

Squall stood at the doorway with his arms crossed and his posture rigid. He looked as if he was trying to cocoon himself within his armor, his protruding shoulder fins and wings towering over his ducked helm. He was wet. Probably went out for a fly. He didn't appear cold. He never was.

Thunderhoof took bold steps in his direction and stopped at the other end of the door. He would have thought he didn't notice him if it hadn't been for the slight flick of a wing in his direction. Squall had always watched the storms. Thunderhoof never understood why. Maybe for another topic on another night. For a few, long, quiet moments they watched the heavy rain pour through the pitch black sky. Squall was the first to speak.

"It'z snowing over zhere..." His voice was full of something indescribable and almost too quiet to hear over the rumbling downpour.

The former mob boss knew exactly what he was talking about. They had too many late night conversations that they knew what was the topic by simply reading each other's posture. 

"No one's gonna hold ya back, Squall. Theys mights hold it against yous, but who gives a slag?"

"I have a duty here, 'Hoof. You know Steeljaw cannot be trusted. I hate vwhat he does to the rest. To you."

Thunderhoof tore his optics from the soaked landscape to glance at Squall. He looked smaller when he curled into himself like that and Thunderhoof didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to finish vwhat I zstarted on Cybertron. No whims are going to zstop me."

"Yous deserves to be happy."

"I am happy."

"Yer lyin'."

Squall let out a heavy sigh that sounded as if his spark was drained out of him and sagged against himself. The Mafioso hated seeing the chairman like this. He looked weak, vulnerable, completely opposite of the sharp, bright flyer he knew.

"Squall-"

"Run away vwith me." 

Thunderhoof was taken back for a couple minutes, turning away from the doorway to the flyer in shock.

"Tonight," the other added. The antlered 'Con shook his head in disbelief.

"What the frag has gotten into yous, Squall? That's insane."

"I told you I vwant to finish vwhat I started on Cybertron and zhe only vway zhat is going to happen iz if vwe zsplit off from Steeljaw," he met Thunderhoof's gaze with his frozen blue optics," you are my firzst and only choice."

There was a faint smile on his face plates. Thunderhoof felt his spark throb.

"Eyyo, I said I'd join ya on yer wacko ideas, never said I'd runs away wit yous." There was a smile on his own face. Squall tilted his helm towards him and in an inviting tone said," you already did."

Suddenly Squall's smile turned downward in an expression of contemplative sadness.

"I really am happy. It may not be zhe best lifestyle and I vwish to kill our current leader, but not everything iz zslag. I even got you here. Zhat iz bonus, no?"

It was Thunderhoof's turn to sag. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

He felt Squall's servo lightly rest on his cheek before guiding him down to rest their crests together. Thunderhoof brought one of his own servos over Squall's and the other rested on the opposite cheek plate.

"Whattaya say we save the 'ditching out our pack' thang for another day, huh? Right now, we gos to bed. I'm fucking tired."

His pretty flyer barked out a laugh that managed to break though the rumble of heavy rain. Then, in that moment, was Thunderhoof happy.


End file.
